Unknown Love
by Music Lives
Summary: When Prince Henry falls into a portal by mistake, Queen Regina soon follows her son. Only to find that both of them are in an unknown world and in front of an unknown commoner. Now with the help of this commoner the Queen and her son must find a way back to home to the Enchanted Forest and her dear Summerlands, all the while falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So Hey guys, I figured I'd try a new story that has yet to leave my mind and will not let me focus on anything but it. Just a few things, in Once Upon A Time I like stories that have Henry as Regina's biological son, yes he is her son no matter what, but for this story let's pretend he is her biological son. Next, any X-Men related things are for the story and if I get them wrong, message me about it please. Next, yes I will incorporate different characters from different shows and or movies in here. Lastly, this is a work of fiction; if you don't like the pairing don't read it, that simple. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, sadly, otherwise SwanQueen would be endgame. Also I don't own X-men, Pitch Perfect, Rizzoli and Isles, or Game of Thrones, any references from anyone of these are rightfully the owners. OH ALSO THERE WILL BE REFENCES FROM OTHER SWANQUEEN STORIES IN HERE. THEY ARE NOT MINE AT ALL! THEY ARE THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS SO IF YOU'RE ONE OF THEM AND YOU SEE YOUR STUFF AND GET UPSET THAT I DIDN'T CREDIT YOU. I DID YOU FAILED TO READ THIS! THE PLACES LIKE WINTERLANDS AND SUMMERLANDS ARE NOT MINE! SO DON'T YELL AT ME FOR TAKING YOUR WORK! I AM CREDITING YOU! **

**You will find many references to both Game of Thrones and X-Men and other SwanQueen stories.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

-Winterlands-

The air moved through his hair as he rode towards the castle, the white wolf pup running beside him. A bundle of blankets curled towards him. He had to protect this child, no matter what. This was his child and he wasn't going to let the King kill his daughter.

"Yah!" he yelled to his horse effectively gaining speed, 'Almost there!' He thought. He had a small glimmer of hope and looked down towards the bundled cradled there. 'Almost free baby girl' He thought with a smile. His happy thoughts were cut short when he heard the stomping of hooves closely behind him, glancing behind him quickly and saw the king's horsemen on his back. He then turned quickly to the left and took towards the dark forest. He knew they wouldn't follow him if he went there and he knew his daughter would never be safe in this world.

After what seemed like an hour he slowed down to a walk and looked at his daughter. Her tuff of blond hair pointing out in all directions and her blue greenish eyes staring back at him as if she knew what he was about to do with her. "Don't give me that look, I have to do this. I'm sorry" He told her.

"You must know how truly sorry I am. If I could keep and raise you, I would baby girl. I would." He brought the horse to a stop and jumped down cradling the little baby in his arms. He began crying as he walked towards the tree stump, he was told about, that could protect his child.

"I'm so sorry baby girl. You will always be my princess." He smiled down at her, tears dripping from his eyes. He gave in to the chuckle that had demanded to be released when he saw her face scrunch and she practically glared at him when she heard the word princess. Almost as if, she hated being called a princess.

"Well how about my lady?" He offered and continued to laugh when her glaring did not stop. He reached the stump and sat down before his legs could give out. He looked towards the wolf pup and said, "Well, little one do you have a nickname for this bundle of joy?" The white wolf pup barked and wagged his tail and he gave another chuckle.

"Very well, little one. Last one, okay? This is from your wolf pup. How about Little Lord?" He offered and chuckled again when he saw her glare change into a happy bright smile. He kissed her forehead and placed her in his lap while he took his necklace off. He put the necklace, a gold swan resting under the protective stance of a direwolf, over her small head and saw it fall towards her feet. He smiled realizing that it would remain long until she grew. Tears falling from his eyes, he knew he had to give her away, hoping for a better life for her out there than the one she would have here. Being known as the Queen's bastard is not taken lightly here and being a first born girl who is not really royalty is not taken lightly either. His daughter would have been killed in a second had his mother not been the midwife of the beautiful Queen. His mother would have been killed for keeping the baby a secret from the King and he would be hung and burned at the stake for taking the Queen's purity before the King.

"Well Little Lord it's time to say goodbye." He looked at her again, tears freely falling from his eyes. "I will always love you my Little Lord. You are my daughter and you are strong, you can get through this, no matter what. You are a Charming and you will be a Charming. Do you understand Little Lord?" He told her one last time. He kissed her forehead again and put her in the hollow tree stomp, as the little wolf pup jumped in with her, waving goodbye to her and smiling, hoping that her last memory of him would be that one.

He ran and jumped back on his horse, moving quickly away from the stump hoping to take the horsemen away from his daughter. He galloped back out of the forest. He could hear the men somewhere in the distance. He continued to go flow speed towards the horsemen. He was doing it for his daughter, his Little Lord. He quickly turned left coming out just ahead of the horsemen. "Hey, over here!" He yelled at them and took off.

The chase seemed to go on till nightfall. Believing he was safe for the night having not seen the horsemen for a good two hours, he slowed to a trot and walked towards the opening in front of him, and realized he had crossed the boarded between the Winterlands and the Summerlands. 'Time to find the King' He thought.

* * *

-Castle-

"I hope your happy dear!" The King hissed at his wife. "That bastard child of yours is gone as well as the mutt you fucked!" He threw his arms up in the air and paced their private quarters. "When I find them I promise the will both be burned and hung I don't care if that bastard is a toddler!" He didn't see the Queen give a small breathe of relief at hearing her daughter was safe and couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips when she heard her daughter's father was okay. "When I find them I promise the will both be burned and hung I don't care if that bastard is a toddler!"

The Queen hoped that her husband couldn't see her face heat up at the thought of the man who took her for the first time. She hoped he couldn't hear the heavy and fast beating of her heart whenever she thought of the King of the North. Her thoughts drifted to the moment when the King found out about her daughter. She frowned when she remembered the moment and she smiled when she remembered the events leading up to it.

**(A/N: Flashbacks are in Italics)**

_10 months ago _

"_Are you sure my love? Are you sure you will be to handle the weather of the winter up there? It's not like here, winters last long, so I have been told. I do wish for you to stay, we have just gotten married and you're leaving." She heard her new husband say to her, in the fake honeymoon phase voice that he had when he wanted something from her._

"_I know love. However, I am positive I am able to handle it. I must show them that we too care about them up in the north." She told him again_

"_Very well, enjoy your stay at Winterfell with the peasants" He told her in his usual bitter voice. She sighed as she heard him walk back towards the castle. These were her people now and her father took good care of the people of Winterfell and she would do the same. _

_Days passed when they finally reached the cold little town. She smiled at seeing so many children running around chasing each other. She was helped out of her carriage and was directed into the small castle of the Lord of Winterfell. Many called him the King of the North and it seemed fitting she thought when saw a young, fit very handsome man walk towards her in leather bound armor and fur, with his sword hanging from his waist. She began to blush, when he stood in front of her and bowed, grabbing her hand and kissing it. "My Queen, welcome to Winterfell." He told her in his deep voice. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am James Charming, first of my name, from household Stark and Lord of Winterfell. I am at your service my Queen." In that moment she looked deep into his bluish green eyes and fell in love. Silly to fall in love only after meeting the man but she was a believer of true love and love at first sight, so it was possible for her to fall in love with this man who had shown her more respect in two minutes than the man her father asked her to marry had in two years. She took a chance, or a leap of faith as her father would normally say when she did something reckless, and gave the Lord a curtsy bowing her head slightly. Once she stood she introduced herself to the now surprised man. _

"_Hello my Lord. Thank you for your kindness, I do hope to continue the bond and trade we had before my father passed away. Allow me to return the favor and introduce myself and before you say you know me, you do not. You know me as the Queen not me as an individual and if I am to be here for the months of winter then I feel we should be more on a first name basis." She told him as she raised her hand to stop him from interrupting. "I am Snow White, first of my name. I do not understand this household system you speak of and if I am not mistaken it is what many do up in the north, and I am the Queen of the Enchanted forest and the Winterlands. I am pleased to make your acquaintance my Lord." She giggled when she saw his mother had come behind him and smacked him in the back of the head telling him to close his mouth or flies will get in. She noticed his mother was a beautiful woman for her age and noticed the resemblance between mother and son. _

_A month had passed and already the town people loved her. She and James were always seen together and she had heard that the Lord had taken a liking to her. She blushed when she realized of her own feelings for the man and smiled at the thought of him liking her. She turned around and smiled when she heard the Lord call her name and jog towards her. _

"_James, come walk with me." She told him, she was about to turn and continue walking through the town when she felt a hand on her arm to stop her. She turned back towards him and saw the hardened look he had on. "What is it James?" She asked, worry sneaking into her voice. She placed her hand on his cheek and stroked his jaw line where she could feel the scratchiness of his beard. _

"_Snow, my Queen, we must head inside. Winter is coming and by the looks of the land outside the town it will be a heavy and year long winter." He told her, leaning into her touch. She nodded and dropper her hand from his face if only to loop it into his arm. They smiled at each other and walked back towards the castle. As soon as they were inside, she sneezed and blushed when she saw him smirk at her. "Perhaps it would be wise for you to be in warmth this night. The warmest spot I can think of is with my mother." He told her, concerned for her well being. She waved her hand as if dismissing the idea and wrapped her arms around his neck accepting his body heat. She could feel him tense and then relax as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and, if possible, brought her closer into him. She smiled into the crook of his neck and squeezed him tighter into her. She knew she was being reckless with this man but she couldn't help the way her heart fluttered and skipped a beat whenever he was around. She couldn't help the way she felt loved when he did the simple acts of pulling out her chair or putting his hand on the small of her back in an act of protection. She most definitely couldn't help the way she felt in his arms right now. She didn't care, she wanted him and his love and if being with him like this for this winter was the answer then she was going to run with it. _

"_Perhaps it would be wise for me to be in warmth; however I would prefer the comfort and warmth of you my Lord." She told him honestly. She felt him smile in her hair and nod his head indicating his approval. They released each other and she grabbed his hand and led him to the private sleeping quarters. Once they entered, she grabbed his face in her hands and kissed his lips, loving the way he felt against her. She continued to kiss him and allowed herself to be walked backwards until her legs and dress hit the edge of the bed. She felt him lift her onto the bed and she crawled backwards while he crawled towards her, never ceasing their kissing unless it was for air. The rest of the night was spent in warmth, clothes thrown on the floor and whispers of love filled the air. The night, a little baby girl was conceived. _

"_Argh! Never again James!" She yelled when she felt another contraction hit her. 9 months had flown by and if she were being honest, she knew without a doubt she loved James. He had traveled out into the winter to find something for her to eat when she got a craving and nearly died the many times he had. It was almost time for her to leave; both she and the Lord of Winterfell were heartbroken at the notion that she would have to return to the main land. She was having a baby girl and while she was in the middle of giving birth squeezing her lover's hand, she somewhat noticed the man in the corner of the room mouth opened wide and wearing what looked like the seal of the King as he walked outside. She put it aside to hallucinations when she felt another contraction hit her and she yelled. She was told to push from her lover's mother and gave one last push and dropped to the bed. She smiled when she heard the cries of a baby and her smile was even wider when she held her baby girl in her arms. She looked back up and this time saw the same man return his back towards her as he closed the door and he was definitely wearing the seal of her husband. Her eyes went wide in horror and fear and quickly called for the Lord's mother. She looked at the woman, gave the baby to her and told her to keep her daughter safe, no matter what. She saw James turn towards her and told her the King's men were arriving and that she needed to be dressed as soon as possible least she get in trouble. Her heart melted at the thought of him doing everything in his power to keep her safe when she knew very well that if the King found out about him, James would be dead. She begged the both of them not to say anything about the baby girl who stopped crying and asked James to take their daughter and raise her for them. She saw his eyes begin to water with tears and she kissed him one last time, telling him words she hadn't said to her husband, "I love you James Charming. The first of your name, from household Stark, the Lord of Winterfell and the father to my daughter. I love you so much James." She closed her eyes and her heart fluttered when she heard him say he loved her too and would do anything to protect her. She truly felt loved when he told her that she was his true love and he would always find her. She quickly dressed and felt her heart break as she watched him take their daughter and walk out the door. _

_She stepped outside, refreshed as if nothing happened and walked towards her husband and kissed him, smiled and accepted his fake loving embrace. The ride to the main land was quite and tense, once the winter passed that final month. She knew that courier would tell the King of the daughter she had. She just prayed that her lover and her daughter were safe._

"_Dear, enlighten me. How was your trip?" She heard him ask. She replied it was well and remained quite. She heard him hum and knew what he would say next. She tried to stop the tears that threatened to fall as she heard him say, "I'm sure that bastard child of yours will not live past next winter. Yes the courier told me. A filthy commoner, Snow, how fitting. A man whore for a whore. I will do everything in my power to find that child and kill it. I will not have your bastard around claiming rights to the throne." He barked at her. _

Snow shook her head dismissing the memory and prayed that her daughter was safe and that James made it past the Wall leading to the North. The Wall that lead to Winterfell which even her husband couldn't get across as the Night's watchman served James. She followed the King as he left their quarters and back to the guest quarters which housed their guest, the King of the Summerlands, who unbeknownst to either of them, heard the entire discussion.

* * *

-Summerlands-

"Daddy!" The King heard and smiled when he saw his three year old daughter run up to him in her purple dress followed by her mother. They looked alike and anyone knew they were mother daughter. Both equally beautiful and regal. However, many said his little girl was Aphrodite reincarnated and he quite frankly agreed. His wife was stunning but his daughter had olive tan skin and beautiful brown eyes. Luscious brown hair hung down her back in curls and bounced when she jumped into his arms. Yes his daughter was Aphrodite reincarnated.

"Yes my darling daughter?" He replied after he kissed her cheek.

"Mama said she'd teached me horse riding!" His daughter smiled brightly.

"Teach, dear. I'll teach you horse riding" His wife said. "Hello Henry" She kissed him quickly on his lips and smiled when their daughter giggled at being squished between the two.

"Cora, darling, hopefully all went well while I was away." Henry told his wife. "There is some news I wish to discuss with you." He gave her a look that clearly said not when their daughter was around. He saw her nod and took their daughter from his arms telling her to see if Mary, their cook, wanted help in the kitchen. He saw his daughter bob her head up and down and saw the excitement in her eyes. He watched as she wiggled out of her mother's arms and raced towards the kitchen, her dress flowing behind her.

"What is it Henry?" She asked him. She watched him sigh and then her mouth fall open when she heard the news. "A..a.. child? A…bastard? The Queen of Winterlands?" She gasped when she saw him nod his head sharply. She felt faint when she heard her husband tell her what the King of the Winterlands planned to do with them both.

* * *

-Outside Garden-

The little brunette girl was outside playing in the garden. She wasn't allowed to help Mary because the cook was stressed and didn't have time for her. She hummed a tune her mother would sing to her when she was put to sleep and looked up when she heard the hooves of a horse.

"Hello there little girl," She looked up to the tall man who smiled a nice smile at her. He was wearing leather armor and fur and had a sword hanging from his waist. He climbed down from his horse and kneeled in front of her in a bow. She smiled and said hi. "I was wandering if you could help me find the King and Queen my lady." She frowned when she heard him say 'my Lady' she wasn't a lady she was a princess. She huffed and shook her head.

"I'm not a lady. I'm a princess!" She told him.

"Forgive me, Princess." The man said to her with a smile.

"What's your name sir?" She asked him.

"James, your highness and yours?" James was a nice guy, it seemed to her.

"I'll take you to Mommy and Daddy." She told him and turned to walk back towards the castle. "Oh I'm Regina by the way. Regina Mills." She smiled at him and continued leading him and his horse towards her mother and father.

* * *

-Arizona-

A fairly chubby woman was walking the grounds of the orphanage when she heard the cries of a baby and the barking of a puppy. She looked up and saw on the other side of the road a bundle of blankets and a snow white puppy. She unlocked the gate and walked towards the little baby.

"Who are you little one?" She asked as she picked up the little girl. "Woah, easy there little guy I won't hurt her." She told the puppy who growled at her as she picked the baby up. She looked back towards the girl, noticed the necklace that seemed too big for her and wandered what her name was. Almost as if the baby knew what she said, she saw the little girl stop crying and move her hand towards the end of her blanket. One name was written there. "Oh what a beautiful name you have little one." She brought the baby closer to her and allowed the puppy to follow. "Let's get you both inside before it rains and you get wet, okay Emma?"

* * *

**A/N: There you have it. Chapter One. Let me know what you think?! :D Hopefully you like it. As I said ALL REFERENCES ARE NOT MINE. BOTH TV SHOWS, MOVIES AND STORIES.! THEY ALL BELONG TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS! Anyways! Enjoy. Bye. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey so here is chapter two bare with me at the moment I have a lot going on in school with projects and what not. So I am trying. Anyways moving on…here it is!**

**Oh okay I know in the show Ruby kills her true love by mistake….yeah no that doesn't happen here. Here the dude is her brother so shh….. Let's be serious guys, Ruby is to badass to be alone. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING! SO NO PESTERING ME ABOUT TAKING IDEAS!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

-21 years later, Winterfell-

"My Lord" "My Lord" "My Lord" "Your Grace," was all he heard as he walked through the cold, snow covered streets of Winterfell. 21 years had passed and it seemed he hadn't aged a day. He sighed, his heart heavy with sadness. He knew the commoners in Winterfell were wandering what was wrong with their Lord and he heard whispers that his heartache was due to not having the Queen around. Yes, it was true he missed his true love immensely, however, for today his heart broke for another reason entirely. He walked into the small castle he called home, walked past the room to his private quarters, where he would normally turn into and have another sleepless night thinking about the Queen. Yet, today he turned into another room, further down the hall. Today his heart ached for someone else. It ached for a little girl, with blond hair and blue greenish eyes. It ached for his Little Lord. 'She wouldn't be little now, I guess.' He thought as he rested the back of his head against the door behind him. He was on the run for 3 years after he placed Emma in the stump, hiding from the King and his marry band of ruthless killers. He took asylum in the Summerlands for no more than a year. There he watched the little princess Regina grow and his heart ached and broke at the notion that he would never have that with his own daughter. He closed his eyes and remembered the moment the little princess caught him crying in the stables.

_-20 years ago, Summerlands-_

_He couldn't take it anymore, hearing the little princess laugh and giggle with her father broke his heart. He yearned for his daughter, his Little Lord, his Emma. A year he had been here under asylum, if only his mother could see him now. He heart ached more at the thought of his mother giving her life to protect him. He had received word by raven that once he was on the run, the King and his men came to Winterfell, demanding the people tell him where James was. His mother took towards the King and spat in his face, saying he was a ruthless man for wanting to murder an innocent soul. The King smacked her and told her he wanted to speak to the Lord of Winterfell. Thankfully the King didn't know who James was exactly, just that he was a man of Winterfell. His mother once again told him that the Lord was out past the Wall and wouldn't return anytime soon. The letter had informed him that the King was enraged with his mother, and took to beating her in the public square while the public was held back by the guards. He had felt tears prick his eyes when he read that his mother still refused to give him up and refused to give up what had happened to Emma. He knew his mother didn't know what happened to the little girl but it made him love his mother even more for she was protecting them anyways. He could barely read the letter when it informed him that the King then proceeded to burn and hang his mother, claiming this was to happen to James once he was found. He felt wetness hit his hand and he looked down puzzled at it. He lifted his hand to feel his face and felt he was crying at which the tears wouldn't cease their actions. They continued to pour as he thought of his daughter and his mother, two women whom he would never have again. He sat down on the bench in the stables, put his head in his hands and cried. He continued to cry and was so lost in his misery; he didn't hear the footsteps of a little girl enter the stables. He was so lost in his misery that he didn't hear her gasp of surprise and her 'Oh' as she realized who it was. He didn't acknowledge anything until he felt little hands tug at his arms and then felt a small body attempt to crawl up on his lap. He was confused but his crying didn't stop. He was touched by the little princess who was now in his lap, as she reached out and wiped his tears with her small hand._

"_Don't cry, Lord James," she had told him. He felt her wrap her small arms around his neck and he then began to wrap his arms around the little girl. "It's okay. Daddy always says that when we cry, it's cause the Fates want us to get rid of someting we don't need and make room for someting better." He smiled at her attempt to say the word something. She was intelligent for a 4 year old, yet she still had problems pronouncing words that seemed too big for her to say. _

"_Something, your highness. The word is pronounced something," he reminded her. He began to chuckle when she pulled back and attempted to glare at him with her cute little face. _

"_That's what I said. Someting." She snapped back at him. For a 4 year old she sure had a temper. He found out through the King that the little princess took after her mother in more ways than one. He remembered that he had wondered if the King meant that the little girl in his lap would acquire magic as she aged, just like her mother had. It was common knowledge in Winterfell that the Queen of the Summerlands was a witch, yet that never stopped the trade they had with the King and Queen. He thought back to his daughter and how even recently born she had glared at him for calling her princess or my lady, and his heart ached. His face must have shown it as he saw the little princess frown and then apologize for making him sad. _

"_No, your highness, you didn't make me sad. I was thinking about someone very close to me who I won't get to see anymore." He replied to her honestly. He closed his eyes and attempted to hold back his tears that threatened to fall yet again. He still couldn't believe this little 4 year old was comforting him, a grown man and a Lord. _

"_Why won't you see them anymore?" She had asked him clearly curious as to the answer. He smiled at her. _

"_I had to give her away, Princess." He told her, smiling at her curious nature. He knew she wasn't asking to get a rise out of him as some commoners in the Summerlands had took to doing when they noticed his sad face and realized he lost a child. She was simply curious, she was simply Regina. _

"_Why?" He looked at her and told the 4 year old a smaller version of why he gave his daughter away. _

"_Well your highness, what's your favorite toy?" He asked her. He watched her facial expression switch from curiosity to confusion in a matter of seconds. This little girl was her mother's daughter. She replied with her panflute, the musical instrument Peter Pan gave her last year for her birthday. He nodded his head and continued with his explanation. "Okay so what would you do if someone wanted to come and take your panflute away? What would you do if they wanted to break it?" He watched horror strike her face at the thought of someone doing that to her beloved musical instrument. She told him she would hide it and keep it safe somewhere secret. Again he nodded his head and continued with his explanation. "Exactly, you would hide it. That is what I had to do. I had to hide her in a secret place, so no one would take her away." He finished explaining and watched as the toddler in front of him nodded her head as she agreed with his reasoning, like it was the easiest thing in the world to do. He watched as her furrowed her brow as if she was contemplating world peace in the Enchanted Forest. _

"_So a very long game of hide and seek, but you can't find her cause she's hiding really good, right?" She asked him with the most straight faced expression a toddler could form. He smiled at her thought process, in a way, that was exactly what had happened. He nodded his head to let her know she was right. He watched her form a smile and then jumped off his lap telling him that they were going to play tag and he was it before she took off running. He simply shook his head at the little girl and chased after her, a smile on his face. At least one person cared enough to ask about his daughter, even if that person was a toddler and even if this toddler had no idea who Emma was. 'One day, that Princess will be an amazing, regal Queen of this land' He thought to himself as he played tag with the little girl. _

He was brought out of his memory when he felt a knock on the door behind him. 'That's odd; no one knows I come to this room.' He thought. He rested his hand on the hilt of his sword and began to open the door. He let out a sigh of relief as he saw it was just his trusted companion Red. She was beautiful with her brown hair falling loosely behind her. Her brown eyes, which could change at the sight of a full moon, almost appeared black in the dim light of the castle. Yes he knew Red was a werewolf, but that never stopped them from being companions. She was both strong and petite and knew how to handle herself in a fight. They were companions alright, simply because they both had lost someone so close to them at their own hands. Him, his daughter and her, her brother. However, when he first told everyone in Winterfell that Red would be his companion, his second per say, when he had returned, everyone was up in arms. No one wanted a woman to lead them should anything happen to their Lord. However over time, the townspeople grew to love Red as she proved herself time and time again. Many people called her many names over the years, Red as the Lord calls her, Hunter as the young warriors call her, and everyone else calls her by her name, Ruby. "What do you need Red?" He asked, as much as he loved Red, he was in no mood to deal with anyone. Today was his Little Lord's day. Today was Emma's birthday.

"There is someone here who wishes to speak with you my Lord" Ruby replied as soon as she stood from her bow. She had rolled her eyes when James had taken to calling her Red. She never understood where he picked up that nickname for her, and he had tried telling her it was because she was wearing her infamous red cloak when they first met. She saw him sigh and knew how much he wanted to be alone at the moment. She understood his pain of losing someone you love. Yeah she never had a child she had to give away but she did lose a loved one and it was partly why she and the Lord got along so well. They shared each other's pain and comforted each other when they needed it. "I can let them know that you are busy and will arrive shortly?" She offered, hoping that would allow him sometime to grieve for his daughter. She bowed and began to walk away after she had seen him nod is head in agreement. She knew he needed this moment to himself. She walked back out of the castle and towards the carriage in the middle of the town. She noticed the townspeople glaring at the carriage, whenever they could, swearing and cursing at the occupant. She didn't know who the woman was, she was from beyond the wall and therefore not bound by the laws of the land, but if her Lord's people despised the woman inside, she must have had something to do with James' pain and therefore she too hated the woman. She reached the carriage and knocked twice letting the woman inside know she had arrived with an answer. She saw the door open and she stepped inside; she took in the appearance of the woman in front of her and admitted that she was pretty, petite but pretty.

"What has he said?" The woman immediately asked her. Ruby raised her eyebrow at the woman's sudden hastiness to receive an answer from James. She lowered it and gave her answer.

"He is busy at the moment and will arrive shortly. However I think it wise for you to leave Winterfell, least something happen to you. My Lord would not be pleased should something happen to his guests." She watched the woman's face switch from love and affection at hearing him arriving shortly, to horror and sadness at hearing she should leave. "Who are you?" Ruby asked without caring who listened, as she stepped out of the carriage. This woman, according to the townspeople, had caused her friend pain and she wasn't going to let her get away.

"You're right, I should leave. Please do let him know I was here. My name, my dear friend, is…" Ruby watched the woman's face suddenly shed tears as they heard the townspeople call her a traitor.

"A whore is what she is! She had lain with the Lord of Winterfell and soon in left, telling her husband that she was forced and therefore sending our King of the North on the run for his life!" Ruby heard from behind her, she knew these people were angry at this woman but for some reason she couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"That is enough! This woman is a guest of Winterfell, treat her as such." She yelled to the townspeople, effectively making them stop their insults and continue their daily work. She turned back to the woman and asked again for her name. Ruby barely managed to hear it when the woman spoke. It was so quiet that even her wolf was having difficulties hearing it. Nonetheless she received the answer to her question.

"Snow. Snow White."

* * *

-Summerlands-

"Mama!" She smiled when she heard her son call her and turned just in time to feel him run and crash into her legs, which were clad in the beautiful silk material of her long perfectly fitted black dress, which contained accents of purple in the fine jewelry, almost making her trip over her heels. She picked him up and chuckled while she heard him giggle as she skimmed past his ticklish spot. She cradled him to her and kissed his head as she smoothed out the imaginary wrinkles in his stunning silk suit. She fixed the pin that had been buttoned to the bow in the purple silk material under his neck which was also placed overtime of his white shirt which was under a violet silk vest.

"Yes, my love?" She answered him, smiling at his happy little 4 year old face.

"Mama, can I go play outside wif Hansel? I promise not to go to close to the forest." She took in his excited features at the prospect of seeing his friend. She smiled at his struggle to say the word with, just like she had some struggles with words at his age. However, she made sure he was intelligent and well mannered just as her mother had done with her, before everything fell apart. She shook the negative thought away from her head not wanting to worry her son.

"With, Henry, it is pronounced with. Very well, but how about I go outside too and that way if you and Hansel want to go into the forest I will go with you?" She just didn't want him out of her sight. Not since the first of the portals showed up near the forest's edge. She didn't know how they started just that they did and she was concerned that Henry would get caught in one and she would lose him forever. 'Just like Lord James from Winterfell' she thought to herself. As she aged, Regina figured out that the kind Lord that had been staying with them for a year when she was 3 had to give up his daughter to save her. She knew she would do the same if Henry had been in danger, but he wasn't at the moment and she wanted to keep it that way. She watched him nodded excitedly and started babbling that maybe she could play tag with them too as she walked outside with him resting on her hip. She let him go as he wiggled out of her arms and ran to his friend as soon as they were outside, and moved to sit on one of the vacant benches near her garden. She watched the two little boys with a small on her face and was reminded of the lonely life she had when she was his age. If it hadn't been for James coming that year she mostly likely would have grown up miserable at the world. He had shown her how to love and be happy, and it wasn't like she was completely unhappy with her parents, they just seemed to drift away from each and her as she aged. Regina was also reminded of how Henry, her loving son was conceived as she saw his smiling face and heard his happy yell of, "You're it." She wasn't in love with Henry's father she knew that now as she subconsciously touched her lip, and she told Henry that his father had left when he had caught her crying on the anniversary of his leaving. She smiled when she remembered how he crawled up into bed with her and told her that, 'Daddy was silly for leaving Mama. You are the prettiest Mama ever and one day Prince Tarming will come and we can all live like a family.' That was last year. As much as she loved the man, she couldn't forgive what he had done to her, and to their son indirectly, when she told him she was pregnant. She couldn't forgive him for the promises he never kept and the pain he had caused her the first year she had Henry.

_-4 years ago, Summerlands-_

"_Daniel, you promised me!" She yelled at him from her position at the door of the stables. She felt tears fall from her eyes as she watched her lover tie and pack a horse up very frantically, getting ready to leave. _

"_That was before I knew you got pregnant Regina! I don't want your mother to take my heart out and kill me!" She heard him bark back at her, as she continued to watch him. She placed her hands protectively over her 3 month small but pregnant belly. _

"_How does having a child change things? Daniel I trusted you!" She cried back to him, feeling her heart break and shatter into a million tiny pieces. She knew that her child would be considered a bastard for having been conceived out of wedlock and she couldn't risk being the talk of the lands like the Queen of the Enchanted Forest and the Winterlands was. She wouldn't let anything happen to her child no matter what, but she couldn't explain a baby without a husband. She needed Daniel, if only to dispel the whispers of her bastard child. She couldn't let her baby be like Lord James' child. She couldn't just let go. "Please Daniel! I need you."She pleaded. She watched him stop and heard him sigh and march right up to her. What came next would be left with her forever. It took her a while to register the notion that he had smacked her hard enough to split her lip, knowing full well it would scar. She held her lip and looked at him with tears freely falling from her eyes._

"_For the last time, I'm not raising a child Regina. First my mother would kill me for getting the Princess pregnant along with your father. Second your mother would talk my heart out for being with you. It seems she still cares even without her heart. Lastly, it's not that I don't want to raise a child, I do. I just don't want to raise one with you. I'm sorry but honestly you're a little too much to handle. You're clingy, obsessive and you get jealous very easily. Besides I want to get married and find my true love. You aren't her. So no, I don't want to raise a child, Regina." In that moment she felt her heart break even more if that was possible. She loved Daniel; she truly did and even thought at one point that he was her true love. It wasn't her fault that her mother had a psychotic break and turned evil, ripping her own heart out. No one understood why her mother had done it, and if she was being honest with herself, she didn't understand why either, despite telling people she knew. The only person that did was her father and it hurt her to know that he wouldn't tell her why her mother had done it and just let her mother turn her wicked ways on Regina. She loved her father very much, he was her only friend and she would give the world to be in his arms crying. She loved her father so much she was determined to name her child after him in some way, whether she had a boy or a girl. It wasn't her fault that she was sheltered and not allowed to go out and make friends. It sure as hell wasn't her fault that she had a hard time trusting people and gave her all in a relationship. It wasn't her fault! She turned her attention back to the stable boy that had once stole her heart, and looking at him with the new tid bits of information, she placed her stoic mask back on her face and once again become the regal, soon to be Queen Regina. _

_She felt tingles all in her fingers as she yelled at him, anger sipping into her voice, hoping it wouldn't crack. "Your Highness," She started saying, and saw the puzzled look in his brown eyes as he looked at her yet she continued, "It's Your Highness. You address me with respect stable boy. Go on, leave, you have no use here anymore, and you are banished from the Summerlands. May the Fates help you if I ever see you on my lands again, do you understand?" She couldn't and wouldn't let him know how much his words broke her. She was Regina fucking Mills, Princess, technically Queen, of the Summerlands, heir to the throne and no one broke her, not anymore. With that final thought in her mind she turned and walked out of the stables never looking back at the boy that was the father of her child._

She shook her head to get rid of pain that memory brought to her. It was true, she had loved Daniel, but she wouldn't let her child have the same life she had. She wouldn't let her child feel neglected by his father, just like she was by her mother, and she sure wasn't going to let Henry feel like he was never enough for his parents. Her mother made her feel that way when she turned 5, the year her mother ripped her heart out. She wasn't going to give Henry the same fate she had. She smiled as she heard the infectious laughter of her 4 year old son playing tag with his best friend who was a year older than Henry. She continued to watch them knowing the older boy's father would be coming to collect him.

"Your Majesty, a word?" She heard from behind her and turned to find Graham, her trusted Huntsman and nobleman on her Queen's guard, who soon become the closest thing to a friend that she ever had. They had crossed paths when she heard word from her father that a young boy had been convicted of treason and was wanted by the ruthless King of the Winterlands. She found him in the forest with a pack of wolves at his side and a makeshift spear up and ready to attack. He was 15 at the time and she was 13. It was later discovered that Graham a simply put the silly little son of the King in his place when the Prince continued to throw rocks at the prisoners who were being sent to The Wall and forced to join the Night's Watchmen. It was then that she made a promise with him and herself that she would help the lost 15 year old teenager, regardless if she was 13, and she did. She brought her attention back to the Huntsman now standing in front of her.

"Yes Huntsman?" She had gotten used to calling him ever since they started with nicknames in their younger years. She took to calling him Huntsman and he took to calling her Princess, even though she was Queen now. She loved those little moments when he would revert back and call her Princess. It's just how they were, like brother and sister.

"We have gotten word that the Prince of the Winterlands seeks your hand in marriage and has taken to coming here to demand you marry him." Graham informed her. She sighed and shook her head, after hearing the same thing from the annoying Prince for 15 years it began to frustrate her. She turned back to watch her son, who was waving bye to his friend. She never tore her gaze away from her beloved son as he began to turn and walk back towards her.

"Well my answer will remain the same as it has been for 15 years…" She never finished her sentence as she watched in horror at the scene playing out in front of her. Her son was being pulled into a portal that had suddenly opened from behind him. "Henry!" She yelled, picking up the bottom of her dress, and sprinting after her son, feeling her heart ache as she heard him yell for her. She jumped into the portal and grabbed his hand just as it closed on the bottom half of her dress effectively shorting it to just past her knees. She pulled him closer as the moved through the portal and closed her eyes, hoping that they would land close to the palace. What she didn't know was that the portal was one controlled by the Fates and not an accidental one. They were being pulled into a world that neither of them knew and into the life of a woman who had no idea about the package she was going to be receiving.

* * *

-Boston-

She walked into the restaurant and pulled down her red dress, feeling very uncomfortable, before sitting down at the seat closest to the door. She had a feeling she knew what was going to happen tonight. She looked up when a man walks up to her table. "Emma?" She nodded her head at the man and confirmed if he was Ryan. She found he was relatively happy that she is who she said she was on the dating site. They both began their meals and talk throughout the night.

"It's my birthday today, actually." She tells him when he asked why she agreed to come on the date.

"Oh? So why here and not out with family and friends?" He asked her, generally curious.

"I'm an orphan and I have no friends." She told him with a shrug. She accepted it by now, knowing that by denying who she was would only cause pain for her.

"You, Emma, are by far, the sexiest, friendless orphan that I have ever met." Ryan had told her. She smiled and laughed and then began to lead the conversation.

"Okay! Your turn. No, wait, let me guess. Um, you are handsome, charming..." She paused and continued to smile when she saw him urge her to continue. "The kind of guy who, and now stop me if I get this wrong, embezzled from your employer, got arrested, and skipped town before they were able to throw your ass in jail." She didn't finish guessing when she saw him give a nervous chuckle and ask her what she meant. "And the worst part of all this is your wife. Your wife loves you so much that she bailed you out. And how do you repay that loyalty? You're on a date." She saw him look at her with a puzzled expression and ask her who she was. "The chick who put up the rest of the money." She simply told him.

"You're a bail bondsman" He said in frustration and took a mad dash for his car before could hear her say 'bail bondsperson' and stress the gender neutrality. He nearly ran into his car door when he reached it. He yanked the door open and jumped in, attempting to put the keys into the ignition and start the car. Once that had happened he smirked and hit the gas believing to have gotten away, yet all he heard was the screech of his tire. He turned the car off and hoped out only to frown when he saw that she had booted his car. He turns around when he hears her suggest he should give whatever money he has left to his family and all he had done was spit in her face and yell, "What the fuck do you know about family?" He saw her wipe her face and get bad, before clenching her fists and effectively knocking him out.

* * *

-2 hours later-

'Finally' She thought to herself. After the day she had she was happy to change out of her dress into her jeans and tank top with her red leather jacket. She heard a growl from behind and let the smile grace her face as she quickly spun around and caught the direwolf before they fell over.

"Hey Ghost." She laughed while greeting him, she was met with a happy yelp and lick to her face. "Sometimes you're a big old puppy, you know that?" She asked the wolf. She, of course, now knew that Ghost was a wolf, just not what type of wolf specifically. She continued to stroke and laugh with Ghost when she heard a yelp and thud from behind her. She bent her head and rested the top of it on the grass to look behind her. To this day, she will swear that destiny had played a cruel and sick joke on her. "Ghost, hang on" She said as she pushed the giant wolf off of her and began to get up and walk towards the woman and little boy that had landed nearly two feet away from her. She stopped her movements when she heard a groan and saw the little boy sit up and look towards the woman. Her heart broke when she heard him speak.

"Mama? Mama, wake up" Henry shook his mother. He was scared and wanted her to wake up and hold him and tell him everything was going to be okay. He kept shaking her, calling out to her and broke out into a smile when he heard her groan and move slightly.

"Kid, is she okay?" He heard and quickly looked to his left, seeing a woman with beautiful long blond hair and had what looked like a white direwolf with her. He knew what those creatures were since mama always made sure to teach him about Winterfell, but he never saw one in his 4 years of life. He looked back to his mother when he heard her groan again and shook her one last time.

"Mama, are you okay?" She heard and smiled subconsciously. She groaned and grabbed her heard as she sat up.

"Yes baby, I'm alright." She told him to ease his worries.

"Good, cause this lady wanted to know." She heard and immediately opened her eyes and brought Henry closer to her. She looked to the blond haired woman her son had pointed at. She felt her heart beat faster and she wondered why before quickly dispelling the thoughts and allowing her stoic mask to be put in place.

"Who are you?" She barked at the blond haired beauty. She heard a low growl from behind the woman and gasped when she saw the white direwolf. "Impossible" She whispered to herself, wandering how a direwolf was outside of Winterfell.

"Hey! I was only trying to help!" She heard yelled back at her and the woman had her fists closed tightly and noticed she began to shake. "I think you should tell me who you are, seeing as you are in the park behind my apartment." Now she could have barked at the woman saying her name was of no matter to the blond but for some reason the Fates wouldn't accept that. For some reason the blond in front of her made her speak nothing but the truth.

"Forgive me, I'm a little over protective of my son. I'm Regina Cora Mills, Queen of the Summerlands, from house Targaryen." She told the blond beauty. She felt heat rise in her cheeks as she noticed the blond give her a look of 'what the fuck?' "And now your name?" She edged the blond.

"Emma. My name is Emma Jon Swan. I don't own much but I remember being called Little Lord when I was younger and well not from a specific house." Emma felt nervous as she said that to the raven haired beauty in front of her. "No worries about protecting your son and what not" She attempted to calm the brunette, she wasn't too sure why, but she didn't want to upset this woman. Only then did the realization of what the woman told her came. "Wait…. You're a Queen?"

* * *

**A/N: Alright so that was that :D Hopefully you liked it. Let me know :D Anyways will be up soon with another update hopefully. **


	3. Author's Notes

**A/N: Hello my little lords and ladies! :D sorry game of thrones mentality, plus game of thrones references. ANYWAYS! I am working on the next chapter for this so forgive me for taking forever! I promise it's not abandon just writer's block and school Alas this is good bye but wait for it!:D while you're here if you get the chance read my other story, Coming Back Down. I would love feedback on where to go from there and what you think of it so far! :D **

**Kisses to all. See you soon. **

**Music Lives **


End file.
